The Fat Kid
'''The Fat Kid '''is a very, very effective weapon utilized by the Humans. Anatomy The Fat Kid weighs from 300 lbs. to about 782 lbs. The Fat Kid wears a red, XXXXL T-Shirt with jean shorts. He always has an Ice Cream Cone in his hand.That usually spills Usage The Fat Kid is a UNSC weapon used to destroy Covenant Frigates, Cruisers, and Supercarriers. The Fat Kid is used by dropping him at a high altitude over your target. The Fat Kid does not have explosives, due to his large mass and the speed he's going, depending on how high he is dropped from. It will break a hole through the ship causing the ship to explode. The REALLY Big Ship. The REALLY Big Ship is where The Fat Kid is deployed from. This UNSC ship is REALLY Big, because it carries multiple Fat Kids and stores their food too. A LOT of food! It's engines are pretty big too, the biggest and strongest engines the UNSC has. (The engines need alot of thrust, they are carrying Fat Kids.) There are a variety of fast food resaurants in The REALLY Big Ship. The UNSC believes: "that the bigger, the better when it comes to Fat Kids." Deployment. On The REALLY Big Ship, there is a shield door on the side of the ship. It separates the hangar from outer space. The Fat Kids are put on a forklift, and they are then shuttled to the shield door;dumped out into space and come falling down to Earth to destroy its target. Classification There are certain Fat Kids used to destroy certain Covenant ships. It all depends on their weight. This is how you classify the Fat Kids. Piggy Class Weight requirements for this class are 300-490 lbs. Piggy Class Fat Kids are primarily used to destroy Covenant Frigates. They need to be dropped at a height of at least 140 mi. above target. Gluttonous Class Gluttonous Class Fat Kids weight from 491 lbs. to 550 lbs. They need to be dropped at a height of 300 mi. in order to destroy a Covenant Cruiser. Dumpster Class Dumpster Class Fat Kids are the fattest and can destroy Covenant Supercarriers. Fat Kids in the Dumpster Class weights range from 551 to 712 lbs. Dumpster Class personnel need to be dropped at a height of 670 mi. in order to destroy a Covenant Supercarrier. Risks There are 2 very dangerous risks when you are on The REALLY Big Ship: I. Risk of Capsising, II. Taking care of Fat Kids. When you move The Fat Kids to the hangar where they will be dropped off, The REALLY Big Ship tends to lean and there is a huge risk of the ship flipping over. Also when a Fat Kid is dropped off, the ship quickly shifts from being tilted to back to normal, therefore So there is a risk of injury. The second risk is the fact that the UNSC barely uses The Fat Kids, so you have to take care of them. Some of them get fatter. Fat enough that you have to feed them. They also can't get up to use the bathroom. If you have seen the World of Warcraft episode of South Park, they get really fat. This is the perfect definition of what the men onboard The REALLY Big Ship have to deal with.﻿ Although the second one isn't all that big of a deal with the lower class FKs, the Dumpster Class FKs may try to eat you. So always remember to carry a big rock on your back whenever you're on The REALLY Big Ship, or carry a shitload of guns and explosives to creep him out, that'l work too. Notable Fat Kids * Dolan * Gilly Category:Shit people complain about Category:Shit nobody cares about Category:Shit that Call of Duty copied from Halo. Category:Things that suck Category:Idiots